conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Bizarreland
fathers of cup lyrics english version People of Bizarreland, arise and to work! You have conquered the soil and won your rights; Your freedom will be born of your courage. Bizarreland – our sacred homeland, Bizarreland – our beloved country. French version Les gens de terres bizarres, se lèvent et travaillent! Vous avez conquis le sol et gagné vos droits; Votre liberté naîtra de votre courage. Nous sommes libres et avons libéré notre patrie. Ce fut le sang de nos ancêtres qui a été versé Pour tenir notre drapeau haut. Une fierté qui ne se vante pas De ce qu'il a résisté Cela lie nos cœurs d'un océan à l'autre La fierté de la nation. Dieu a observé et accepté ce sacrifice, Et ce sang était la graine prolifique D'autres héros que le monde dans l'étonnement Vu se lever autour de vous par milliers. Avec ma détermination, mon feu et le volcan de ma vendetta Avec le désir dans mon sang pour ma terre et ma maison J'ai escaladé les montagnes et combattu les guerres J'ai vaincu l'impossible et franchi les frontières terres bizarres- notre patrie sacrée, terres bizarres - notre pays bien-aimé. |} queen Riko Satō queen Riko Satō (japanese:女王佐藤莉子Joō Satō Riko) is a great leader and former enemy of queen mirage. Once Queen Mirage became good,they became friends. the image on this page is what she looks like. She's great at magic. She knows every Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, Harry Potter, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Harry Potter spell. She even knows every Vampirina spell. her father is known as Hayato Satō (Japanese:佐藤隼人 Satō Hayato) and was king of bizarreland for a short period of time,but then got a job at criasu corporation. her mother is known as known as Himari Satō (Japanese:佐藤陽葵 Satō Himari) her parents thought she looked like arisugawa himari,so they named her himari, that's how himari got her name. her best friend is known as Megumi Abe (Japanese:安倍恵 Abe Megumi) official languages so many they have their own page dialects we use bizarrish arabic (mix of bizarrelang and egyptian arabic) bizarrish armenian (mix of bizarrelang and eastern armenian) bizarrish bulgarian (mix of bizarrelang and banat bulgarian) bizarrish chinese (mix of mandarin chinese,cantonese chinese,and bizarrelang) bizarrish english (mix of bizarrelang,british english,australian english,new zealand english,and canadian english) bizarrish french (mix of quebecois and bizarrelang) bizarrish german (mix of bizarrelang and austrian german) bizarrish portuguese (mix of bizarrelang and brazilian portuguese) bizarrish spanish (mix of bolivian spanish,mexican spanish,iberian spanish,and bizarrelang) other official names germanic languages afrikaans: koninkryk van die bizarre land danish: rige af bizar land dutch: koninkrijk van bizarre land frisian: ryk fan bizarre lannen german: Königreich des bizarren Landes icelandic: ríki undarlegt land luxembourgish: Kinnekräich vu bizaréisem Land norwegian: riket av bisarre land swedish: riket av bisarrt land yiddish: מלכות פון טשודנע לאַנד afro-asiatic languages amharic: የባዕድ አገር የሆነች አገር arabic: مملكة الأراضي الغريبة hausa: mulkin ƙasa mai ban mamaki hebrew: ממלכת ארץ מוזרה maltese: renju ta 'art stramba somali: boqortooyo dhul diiqad ah indo-european languages (other than germanic,celtic,balto-slavic,romance,and indo-aryan) albanian: mbretëria e tokës së çuditshme armenian: թագավորությունը զարմանալի հողի greek: βασίλειο της παράξενης γης kurdish: serdestiya erdê xemgîn latin: regnum prodigiosum in terra pashto: د ځمکو ملکیت persian: پادشاهی زمین عجیب و غریب tajik: Салтанати заминҳои аҷиб turkic languages azerbaijnai: qəribə torpaqların krallığı kazakh: патшалығының ерекше жері kyrgyz: калыштуу жердин падышалыгы turkish: tuhaf topraklar uzbek: g'aribona er shohligi slavic languages belarusian: царства мудрагелістых зямлі bosnian: kraljevstvo bizarne zemlje bulgarian: царство на странни земи croatian: kraljevstvo bizarne zemlje czech: království bizarní země macedonian: царство на бизарно земјиште polish: królestwo dziwnej ziemi russian: королевство странных земель serbian: краљевство бизарне земље slovak: kráľovstvo bizarnej krajiny slovenian: kraljestvo bizarne zemlje ukrainian: царство химерної землі indo-aryan languages bengali: উদ্ভট জমি রাজ্যের gujarati: વિચિત્ર જમીન સામ્રાજ્ય hindi: विचित्र भूमि का राज्य marathi: विचित्र जमिनीचे राज्य nepali: विचित्र भूमिको राज्य punjabi: ਅਨੋਖੇ ਜ਼ਮੀਨਾਂ ਦਾ ਰਾਜ sindhi: زلزلي جو ملڪ sinhala: විශ්මයජනක රට රාජධානිය urdu: عجیب زمین کی بادشاہی Romance languages catalan: regne de terra estranya corsican:regnu di terra bizarre french: royaume des terres bizarres galician: reino de terra estraña italian: regno di terra bizzarra portuguese: reino da terra estranha romanian: împărăția țării bizare spanish: reino de la tierra extraña austronesian languages cebuano: gingharian sa mga bihag nga yuta filipino: kaharian ng kakaibang lupa hawaiian: ke aupuni o ka'āina'ōpiopio indonesian: kerajaan tanah ganjil javanese: Kratoning tanah sing aneh malagasy: fanjakan'ny tany mahavariana malay: kerajaan tanah asing maori: Tuhinga o mua samoan: malo o mea mataʻutia sundanese: Karajaan darat aneh niger-congo languages chichewa: ufumu wa dziko lodabwitsa igbo: alaeze nke ala di egwu sesotho: 'muso oa naha e makatsang shona: umambo hwenyika inoshamisa swahili: Ufalme wa nchi ya ajabu xhosa: ubukumkani belizwe elimangalisayo yoruba: ijọba ti ilẹ buruju zulu: umbuso wezwe elimangalisayo sino-tibetan languages chinese: 离奇的土地王国 myanmar (burmese): ထူးထူးဆန်းဆန်းပွညျသူပွညျသားနိုငျငံတျောသညျ uralic languages estonian: kummalise maa kuningriik finnish: epävarma maa hungarian: bizarr földi királyság celtic languages irish: ríocht talún aisteach scots gaelic: rìoghachd de dh 'fhearann neònach welsh: teyrnas o dir rhyfedd dravidian languages kannada: ವಿಲಕ್ಷಣ ಭೂಮಿ ಸಾಮ್ರಾಜ್ಯ malayalam: വിചിത്രമായ രാജ്യം tamil: விசித்திரமான நிலத்தின் ராஜ்யம் telugu: వికారమైన భూమి రాజ్యం austroasiatic languages khmer: នគរនៃដីចម្លែក vietnamese: vương quốc của đất kỳ lạ baltic languages latvian: eksotiskas zemes valstība lithuanian: keistos šalies karalystė tai-kadai languages lao: ອານາຈັກຂອງດິນທີ່ແປກປະຫຼາດ thai: อาณาจักรของดินแดนมหัศจรรย์ other languages basque: Lur bitxiaren erreinua esperanto: reĝlando de bizarra lando georgian: უცნაური მიწის სამეფოს haitian creole: Peyi Wa ki ra hmong: lub nceeg vaj ntawm peb lub tebchaws japanese: 奇妙な土地の王国 korean: 기괴한 땅의 왕국 mongolian: хачин газар орны хаант улс constitution (written by queen riko herself) amendment 1:we shall have all google translate languages and bizarrelang as official languiages amendment 2:our official name shall be kingdom of bizarreland amendment 3:our military shall consist of memes,pokemon,yo-kai,and magical girls from magical girl anime amendment 4:we shall officially recognize roomlandia,kitrea,eggzia,bakeria,lekrivo,and grand duchy of union amendment 5:we shall have anime,manga,and video games as our military entertainment amendment 6:we shall teach people that there are five continents:asia,america,africa,europe,and oceania amendment 7:our land shall be an archipelago near japan amendment 8:we shall be considered part of asia amendment 9:we shall make treaties often amendment 10:bizarrish shall be our demonym amendment 11:our official currency is the bizarrian amendement 12:our national anthem shall be fathers of cup amendment 13:our official motto shall be "ignis corda nostra." amendment 14:Everyone here must agree that the following characters are trans girls: Lukako from Steins;Gate, Hideri from Blend S, Ferris from Re:Zero, Astolfo from the Fate series, Chihiro from Danganronpa, Saki from the idolm@ster SideM, Alluka from Hunter x Hunter, Jun from Happiness!, Lily from Zombieland Saga, Nitori from Hourou Musuko, Makoto from Hourou Musuko, Alice from Rakudai Kishi, Grelle from Kuroshitsuji, Arashi from Enstars, Rui from Gatchaman Crowds, Haku from Naruto, Wakamiya Henri from Hugtto! Pretty Cure, Kuroki Rio from KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode, Kuromaru from UQ Holder,Ranma from Ranma 1/2, Hibari from Stop!! Hibari-kun!, and Seiko from Lovely Complex. Also, Everyone here must agree that Ritsu from Fruits Basket is a trans woman. (Same with Nursery Aide June/Hoikushi Enatsu from B2W2) amendment 15: Everyone here must agree that Takatsuki and Mutsuki are trans boys. (Hourou Musuko and Tokyo Ghoul) amendment 16: Everyone here must agree that Mogumo from Fukakai na Boku no Subete Wo, Haruhi from Ouran, and Kuranosuke from Princess Jellyfish are non-binary. amendment 17: Everyone here must agree that Link and Naoto are both trans in some way. amendment 18: Everyone here must agree that all gym leaders in the core series Pokémon games are trans in some way treaties made so far treaty 1:to be allies with japan,taiwan,south korea,and kitrea treaty 2:to be enemies of north korea and china treaty 3:to sometimes (not always) be enemies of united states and spain the flag Category:Conlang Conworld